zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Builders
Kingdom Builders is a short CGI webs series promoting the little tykes toyline of the same name. The series premiered on August 3, 2018. Plot The fictional kingdom of buildera is a peaceful paradise with 2 factions at war: the Builders and the Bashers. Magical golden tools have been split between the two factions, giving them the ability to turn into tools. However, the evil Bashers are determined to take the Builders' share of the magic tools to create chaos, forcing the Builders to keep their half of the tools safe. Characters Builders The main heroes. *'Sir Philip': Son of King Hex, and prince of buildera. He always thinks outside the box and adds more than neccasary to make things work... More or less that is. His signature color is red, and fitting his name, he transforms into a philip's head screwdriver. *'Lady Twist': The only female builder, daughter of King Hex, Philip's sister and princess of buildera. She is the teacher of Self-Improvement 101. She doesn't always go with Philip's decisions, but is resourceful and friendly. Her signature color is purple, and she transforms into a flathead screwdriver. *'Sir Hammer of Head': A servant of King Hex. He gets along really well with Philip and his big designs and has a slight crush on Twist, doing anything he can to help his teammates. His signature color is green, and fitting his name, he transforms into a claw hammer. He is the only Builder with brown skin. *'Sir Wrench-A-Lot': Knight of Hex Castle and a defender of buildera. He is very arrogant and vain, but always ready to help. His signature color is cyan, and fitting his name, he transforms into a monkey wrench. Like his king, Wrench-A-Lot's armor uses gold as it's main highlight. *'King Hex': Father of Philip and Twist and ruler of buildera. He always thinks inside the box and tends to stick to the old-school way of building, but is often won over by his son's skills. His signature color is royal blue, and fitting his name, he transforms into a hex driver. Like Sir Wrench-A-Lot, Hex's armor uses gold as it's main highlight. *'Build-A-Beast': A formerly wild tiger with equipment received from Philip and Wrench-A-Lot. He tends to lean more towards Philip's side a has a sonic roar. His tools include a drill, a pickax and both claw and sledge hammers. Bashers The main villains. *'Captain Cannonblast': Leader of the Bashers and a tiny human with a giant wooden upper body. He is obsessed with getting the Builders' half of the golden tools and doesn't take losing very well, sometimes taking out his anger on his crew by abusing them. He does get along well with them, but his greed goes as far as forcing them to keep quiet with excuses and even stopping them from having water. He is very childish, dumb, and easy to dupe, but it's always too late for him once the ruse is over. His signature colors are red, yellow and blue, and fitting his name, his fake upper body transforms into a cannon, with his actual body being the projectile. *'Crow DeBar': The most intelligent Basher. Compared to his comrads, he is much more intelligent and more patient. His signature colors are purple, orange and grey, and fitting his name, he transforms into a crowbar. *'Sledge Hammerfist': A grunt of Cannonblast's. Like Wreckin The Ball-Barian, he is dumb, but loyal and a child at heart. His signature colors are gold, brown and grey, and fitting his name, he transforms into a sledge hammer (specifically a battle hammer). *'Wreckin The Ball-Barian': A grunt of Cannonblast's. Like Sledge Hammerfist, he is dumb, but loyal and a child at heart. His signature colors are gold, silver and grey, and fitting his name, he transforms into a wrecking ball (to be specific, a handleless mace). He is the only Basher with brown skin. Trailer Episodes Builders Build & Bashers Bash! Builders Build & Bashers Bash! is the first episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on August 3, 2018. Plot Welcome to the new animated series Kingdom Builders! Join the Builders, led by Sir Philip, as they help protect the Magic Tools hidden deep inside of Hex Castle. Captain Cannonblast and his team of Bashers will do whatever it takes to steal them! The Magic Tools give the Builders the ability to transform into tools, just imagine how unstoppable the Bashers would be with that power! How to Build A Beast How to Build A Beast is the second episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on August 3, 2018. Plot There’s a tiger on the loose in the kingdom of Buildera! King Hex has asked Sir Philip and the Builders to capture it. Their quest leads them face-to-face with the tiger! Do they run? Do they hide? The Builders do not show fear by doing what they do best: BUILD! Find out what the tiger is after – is it The Builders? The Bashers? Buildera? With a beastly makeover, the tiger goes from a scary beast to a Build A Beast! Trivia * Sir Hammer of Head is absent and the Build-A-Beast makes his debut. D.I.Y. with C.C.B. Episode 3: D.I.Y. with C.C.B. (Destroy it yourself with Captain Cannonblast) is the 3rd episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on August 17, 2018. Plot Captain Cannonblast loves to DIY… Destroy It Yourself! In order to cause havoc for the Hex Castle the Bashers need 2 things! The first thing they need are the magical tools that allow the Bashers to turn into tools themselves! The second thing they need is a trusty ship, Captain Cannonblast’s Wreckin' Roller! Complete with a launching iron fist and shooting screw cannons, the Wreckin’ Roller is ready for devastating destruction! Now all they need are King Hex’s magic tools in order to finally be unstoppable! What will happen when the Bashers have all the tools? Will they destroy Hex Castle? Trivia * Crow DeBar makes his debut and the Builders are entirely absent. Buildera Self-Improvement Buildera Self-Improvement is the 4th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on August 24, 2018. Plot The Bashers have devised a plan to storm Hex Castle, in hopes of stealing King Hex’s magic tools! Sledge Hammerfist and Wreckin’ The Ball-Barian have bashed their way inside Hex Castle, but their map isn’t quite right… it leads them straight to Self-Improvement 101, taught by Lady Twist! We all know that Bashers bash and Builders build, but what happens when a Basher builds instead? Trivia * The Build-A-Beast and Crow Debar are absent. Not My Flower! Not My Flower! is the 5th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on August 31, 2018. Plot Pint-sized powder keg Captain Cannonblast and his vile gang of Bashers Crow DeBar, Sledge Hammerfist, and Wreckin’ the Ball-Barian are storming Hex Castle! It’s up to King Hex, Sir Philip and the rest of the Builders to defend the castle. In the middle of the battle, Builder Lady Twist discovers an incredibly rare Blue Buildera Blossom has bloomed for the first time in 57 years! Sir Hammer of Head would do anything for Lady Twist, even if it means protecting the flower above all else! Lucky for the Builders, the flower has a defense mechanism of its own! Trivia * Sir Wrench-A-Lot, the Build-A-Beast and Crow Debar are absent. The Quest for Dehiccafurp The Quest for Dehiccafurp is the 6th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on September 7, 2018. Plot It’s Sir Wrench-a-Lot’s birthday! The Builders are celebrating with cake and singing when Sir Wrench-a-Lot releases a hiccafurp (hiccup + burp) causing continuous hiccafurping! The stench is so bad that his only option is to lock himself away until he’s better, but King Hex can’t be without his bravest knight! King Hex sends the Builders on a quest to find a magical dehiccafurp potion for Sir Wrench-a-Lot! But what happens when Captain Cannonblast and the Bashers are trying to get the dehiccafurp potion, too? Trivia * Crow Debar is absent. King Hex Inspection King Hex Inspection is the 7th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on September 14, 2018. Plot Sir Philip has remodeled Hex Castle, but it’s confusing King Hex! He can’t seem to figure out where he is in the castle because everything is rearranged! The castle comes under attack by the Bashers, but it’s impossible for King Hex to defend it because he can’t find his way around! Luckily, after an inspection, King Hex can see that Sir Philip has some bright ideas! Trivia * Sir Wrench-A-Lot, the Build-A-Beast and Lady Twist are absent. King For A Day King For A Day is the 8th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on September 21, 2018. Plot King Hex is not feeling well after eating some funky fish, so Lady Twist nominates Sir Philip as King for the Day! Lady Twist gives Sir Philip King Hex’s royal agenda, which is full of boring tasks to do around the kingdom of Buildera. But Sir Philip has his own way of doing things… will Sir Philip have some “bright" ideas about how to be king for the day? Trivia * Sir Wrench-A-Lot and the Build-A-Beast are absent and King Hex is only mentioned and heard. No Aye-Aye in Team No Aye-Aye in Team is the 9th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on September 28, 2018. Plot Captain Cannonblast has gathered his Basher crew together for a very important meeting. It’s time for their quarterly report card! He is tired of excuses and losing every single Basher battle against the Hex Castle! Captain Cannonblast has some motivational tips to get Sledge Hammerfist, Crow DeBar, and Wreckin’ the Ball-Barian to work together as a team to bash better! If only they would listen… Trivia * Philip and Sir Hammer of Head were the only Builders that appeared... Albeit in Cannonblast's film. Father-Son Dungeon Day Father-Son Dungeon Day is the 10th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on October 5, 2018. Plot It’s Father’s Day in the Kingdom of Buildera! Sir Philip has a fun Father’s Day activity in mind to do with King Hex - remodel the Hex Castle dungeon! It hasn’t been touched since Queen Hex remodeled, but she made it a bit too cozy! Can Sir Philip and King Hex remodel the Hex Castle dungeon to make it perfectly disgusting for the Bashers? Trivia * Lady Twist, the Build-A-Beast and Crow Debar are absent. Captain Cannonbaby Captain Cannonbaby is the 11th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on October 12, 2018. Plot King Hex and the Builders are hosting the Annual Buildera Family Fun Day! The Bashers decide that it’s a perfect time to steal the magic tools, but they need to create a disguise! Crow DeBar comes up with a perfectly evil plan- dress Captain Cannonblast up as Captain Cannonbaby! Will his new costume fool the Builders? Trivia * The Build-A-Beast and Sir Wrench-A-Lot are absent. Magic Tools Bedtime Tale Magic Tools Bedtime Tale is the 12th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on October 19, 2018. Plot The Bashers are tuckered out after a long day of demolishing. To help them rest, Crow DeBar advises Captain Cannonblast to read Sledge Hammerfist and Wreckin’ the Ball-Barian their favorite bedtime story: the history of the Magic Tools. It soon becomes apparent why this is their favorite story, it makes the Bashers look like the GOOD guys! Trivia * The Builders only appeared in the storybook. A Basher Named Phil A Basher Named Phil is the 13th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on October 26, 2018. Plot The Bashers have created an evil potion to turn Sir Philip into a Basher! The plan is foiled by Sir Philip and Build A Beast, but the Bashers don’t know that it didn’t work! How well will Sir Philip be able to trick the Bashers? Trivia * The only Builders that appeared in this episode are Philip and the Build-A-Beast. A Basher Named Phil A Basher Named Phil is the 14th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on November 2, 2018. Plot Sir Wrench-A-Lot is hosting the annual Buildera Build-n-Bash Games! After an exhausting first half, the Builders and Bashers are tied for the lead. Both teams have their eyes on the trophy, but the competition isn’t over yet! The teams must take on the Tug-a-Rope Climbing, Target Blasting, Speed Sculpting and more! Who will win the Build-n-Bash Games? Trivia * The Build-A-Beast is absent. Builders Say Cheese Builders Say Cheese is the 15th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on November 9, 2018. Plot It’s Team Photo Day in Buildera and Sir Philip is hoping to send the group picture to his mom while she is away. He and Sir Hammer of Head end up waiting on the other Builders to show up and it takes all day for them to come together, but they’re finally ready for their Builders group photo! What could possibly go wrong? Frenemy Feast Frenemy Feast is the 16th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on November 16, 2018. Plot King Hex and the Builders of Buildera have invited the Bashers to the annual Frenemy Feast at Hex Castle. It’s a time for friends and enemies to put aside their bashing and building, building and bashing, to enjoy a friendly meal together. However, things quickly degenerate into an EPIC Feast Food Fight! Trivia * The Build-A-Beast is absent. Builder Basher Battle-O-Rama Builder Basher Battle-O-Rama is the 17th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on December 7, 2018. Plot A mighty battle is happening in the kingdom of Buildera! The Bashers have started a Battle-O-Rama against the Builders in hopes of stealing King Hex's precious magical tools! It seems like the Bashers might finally stand a chance… Top Builder-Basher Moments Top Builder-Basher Moments is the 18th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on December 21, 2018. Plot Welcome to the Top 7 Builder-Basher moments! Why Top 7? Because in the Kingdom of Buildera, they don’t follow rules- they make them, then remodel them! Check out these funny moments and fails featuring Sir Philip, Captain Cannonblast, plus the whole crew of Builders and Bashers! Trivia * Philip and Sir Hammer of Head were the only Builders that appeared outside of their film. An Alarming Situation! An Alarming Situation! is the 19th episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on March 5, 2019. Plot Wake up, Builders! The wicked Bashers are invading Hex Castle! Why didn’t Greeny the Dragon sound the alarm?! The Builders must find a new way to protect Hex Castle. Sir Wrench-A-Lot thinks he is a perfect fit for the job, but can he truly stop the battle? Watch to find out… Trivia * The Build-A-Beast is absent. Things That Go Bash In The Night Things That Go Bash In The Night ' is the 20th episode of ''Kingdom Builders. It premiered on March 8, 2019. Plot Oh no! Loud bashing sounds coming from within Hex Castle have woken up Sir Philip, Lady Twist, and Sir Hammer of Head. How could the Bashers get past their defenses? Or could it be a GHOST?! The Builders crew investigate only to find a VERY surprising cause. Watch to find out what it was! Trivia * Sir Wrench-A-Lot is absent and the only Basher appearing is an amorless Captain Cannonblast. * Sir Hammer of Head make a rather Scooby-Doo-like sound at the end. The Un-Unboxing Show 'The Un-Unboxing Show ' is the 21st episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on March 15, 2019. Plot You've seen things UNBOXED, but have you ever wondered who BUILDS the boxes? Sir Hammer of Head is hamming it up while Lady Twist controls the camera, filming the new smash hit, The Un-Unboxing Show! Sir Philip feels left out, but when the evil Bashers come to bash and dash, he has the greatest of ideas! Watch and find out how Sir Philip saves the production! Trivia * Philip, Twist and Sir Hammer of Head were the only Builders that appeared, with the only Bashers being Sledge Hammerfist and Wrecking The Ball-Barian. Stuck in the Middle '''Stuck in the Middle is the 22nd episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on March 22, 2019. Plot Captain Cannonblast is getting ready to BASH and BLAST but OH NO!!! He seems to be stuck in his armor! Could he have been snacking on too many midnight bacon-bricks like Build A Beast? Or maybe the armor shrunk in the wash? Either way, he is totally stuck! The Bashers try their hardest to get him out, but nothing is working. They will have to ask for help from a surprising friend in Hex Castle! Trivia * Sir Philip was the only appearing Builder. Sib-Building Rivalry Sib-Building Rivalry is the 23rd episode of Kingdom Builders. It premiered on March, 2019. Plot Tensions are high as Sir Philip and Lady Twist go head-to-head in a building competition in order to prove who is King Hex's favorite child. Will Sir Philip's speedy building moves dominate the competition? Or will Lady Twist's fierce twists take down her brother? Find out who King Hex declares to be his favorite! Trivia Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}